Romance times Two
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: #4 in my group challenge series hope you all enjoy


Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play; will put them back when I'm done.

A/N: Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. I know there are many I can't reply to (Guest) but I do appreciate your reviews.

Romance Times Two

All was quiet. Kitty and Sam were closing up the Long Branch. Suddenly, from the batwing doors, a low voice could be heard. "Hey, can a lady still grab a nightcap in this establishment?"

Quickly, Kitty turned. "Julie? You sure can. Julie, what on earth..."

"Kitty, I just got in on the late stage and I could sure use something to wash down some of this dust." Julie said, now laughing.

"Sam, give us a couple of drinks here. Will ya?"

Nodding and smiling, "Yes, Ma'am." Sam answered.

"Ok, now what brings you back to Dodge?"

"What? I can't miss my favorite gal?" Julie teased.

"Oh, Julie, you must be exhausted?"

Nodding, "You got that right."

"I wish I had of known you were coming."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm going on a trip to St. Louis for business. I even talked Matt into going with me. Believe that?"

Rolling her eyes. "You rascal you. Business, huh?"

"Julie, let's get you comfortable in a room. We can talk in the morning. I know a certain doctor that will be around bright and early that will be very surprised and happy to see you." Kitty said, winking at her.

The two ascended the stairs.

Julie fell off to sleep as soon as her head it her pillow. She knew staying with Kitty would be better than any hotel.

Shortly after, she woke hearing voices. She recognized Kitty's right off but knew right off this wasn't good. Kitty was angry.

She could hear her yelling. "Matt, you promised! I made all the arrangements and here we are once again."

In between, she could hear him trying to apologize then she heard a crashing noise. It was glass breaking. Julie was thinking to herself. "Oh, Kitty girl. That temper of yours hasn't changed one iota." Shaking her head, Julie was not sure if she should just ignore them or try to help.

Suddenly, she heard Kitty yelling. "JUST GO! GET OUT!" Then she heard another crash. Peeking out the door, she could see Matt walk across the landing, wiping himself off. He was shaking his head and mumbling, "Ah, Kitty."

Julie woke and descended the stairs. Doc was sitting & talking to Sam, drinking coffee. Thinking it was Kitty, Doc was suddenly stunned and spilled his coffee. "Well, good morning."

With a big broad smile, "Good morning, Doc."

"I… I… Well, I expected Kitty to be..."

"Yes, I figure you did. I hope your not disappointed."

Swiping his mustache, "By golly, no. Here, let me help you. You have a seat right here. Sam, can we have another cup for Miss Julie? When did you get here?"

Smiling at him, "Late last night. I'm on my way to visit my grandson. He's in school. But I couldn't pass up the chance to stop and visit Kitty and," now with a touch of his hand and a soft smile, "you, Doc. How are you?"

"Well, good but we will have to catch up while you're here. If that's ok?"

"Yes, of course it is. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Doc turned to Sam. "Sam? Kitty down yet this morning?"

"No, Doc, not yet."

Raising a brow, Julie looked to Doc. "Kitty had a late night. I think she might sleep in."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Just then, "Kitty's right here."

They all looked up. Kitty was making her way across the landing.

"Well, Doc, I see you already know about my surprise." Kitty smiled.

"Yes and what a surprise it was." Doc answered. As Kitty joined them at the table, Doc walked to the bar to grab another cup.

Julie leaned in. "Kitty, Honey. You ok?"

"I'm just fine, Julie. Just peachy." Then her eyes went right to the batwing doors. Her jaws were tight. "If you all will excuse me I have some things in the office I need to take care of." She quickly pushed out from the table.

Matt attempted to talk to her. "Kit, can we..."

But she quickly cut him off. I'm busy." She stated, slamming the door behind her.

Julie's eyes went from Doc to Matt, tightening her lips. Matt followed Kitty. Then Julie looked to Doc, mumbling, "Round two."

Tugging his ear, "What did I miss?"

Chuckling, "Just round one in the middle of the night. It's not my place to say, but it appears Matt won't be making the trip with Kitty to St. Louis."

"Oh, brother." Doc said, shaking his head.

Matt tapped on the door. "Sam, anything short of murder, I'm busy. Ok?" Kitty called.

"Kit, it's me." He now opened the door. Kitty was at her desk with her back to him. She refused to turn and look at him. "Kit, look we need to talk about this. Are we gonna do this again?"

"We, Marshal, aren't doing this. YOU ARE! Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do. You're not the only one that has a job to do."

"Kit Honey, please. Look, I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?"

"Uh, oh do you really want me to answer that? Matt, look. Just go. Go do your job. I don't know why I'm so surprised. I should be an expert at this by now. I don't have time to do this with you. I need to finish this before I leave."

"Leave?" He repeated.

Whirling around, "Yes, that's right. Leave. What did you think? That I wasn't going? Matt, yes, this trip was planned with me and you in mind, but I still had business to do too."

"Kitty, I don't want to leave things like this."

"Why? It's never stopped you before. Oh, Matt, please just go. Far be it for me to stop you from upholding your duty."

Now tossing back his head, he rolled his eyes. "Kitty Russell, you are the most stubborn..." turning, he walked out, slamming the door behind him. As he walked further, he muttered. "Hotheaded, hot tempered," now inhaling, "beautiful woman I ever met." Matt was shaking his head as he entered the bar.

"Matt? What happened?" Doc asked.

"Doc, you know Kitty and that temper of hers. Need I say more?" He kept on walking.

"Well, that explained a lot." Doc said, scratching his chin. Both he and Julie laughed.

Then Julie blurted, "Ah, love at it's finest."

Matt boarded the stage for Fort Wallace. He needed to pick up a prisoner and take him to Hayes for trial and hanging.

Kitty was in her room packing.

Julie tapped on her door. "Kitty Darling, can I help?"

"Oh no, Julie. I'm sorry you had to see all of that this morning. But that man! Ugh. Just once I'd like to plan a trip and have him follow through."

"Kitty, he's a U.S..."

Kitty's eyes widened. "Julie Blaine, don't you dare finish that sentence. Do you have any idea how many times I have taken back seat to that little tin star? Julie, that tin star is his wife. And me? I feel like the umm, dirty little mistress. How pathetic is that? Mistress to a badge! It's my job, Kitty. I have a duty, Kitty. Julie, I want to scream."

Julie was smirking. "Or throw thinga?" Julie added.

Now with a guilty smile, "Oh, I guess you heard that, huh?"

"Sure did, Darlin. That temper hasn't changed any."

"Oh, Julie..." Kitty said, shaking her head.

Julie now hugged her friend.

That afternoon, Kitty went to Delmonico's put in a special order. When she returned, she called Sam aside. "Sam, I need you to do me a favor while I'm gone."

"Sure, Miss Kitty. I'll be sure to take care of everything here."

"No, Sam. This is something else." Now pulling him away from everyone's earshot, whispering.

Sam smiled, listening intently. "Yes, Ma'am. I think that's a wonderful idea."

Doc and Julie walked Kitty to the train depot. 'Now look," Kitty told them. "I'll only be gone a few days. Julie, you'll be here when I get back, won't you?"

"Of course, I will, Kitty gal. You hurry back."

"I'll take care of her, Kitty. Don't you worry." Doc said.

Smirking, "Oh, I'm sure you will, Curly!" Winking.

As the train pulled out, "Hmmm. Curly? I'm guessing there's a story there?"

Doc scrubbed his mustache. "Never mind." He said, offering her his arm.

Sam pulled Festus aside. "Festus, I need you to do me a favor. Actually, it's a favor for Miss Kitty."

"Sure, Sam. Anythin' fer Miz Kitty."

"Doc, is out by the old bridge by Spring Creek. Can you give Miss Julie a ride out there?"

"What fer, Doc be out there, Sam?"

"Festus, don't ask me any questions. Just do this, please."

Scratching his head, "I'll do er right directly, Sam."

Julie was ascending the stairs. "Ah, Miss Julie."

"Hi, Sam."

"Miss Julie, Doc left a message. He's out by Spring Creek. I guess he's stuck there, not sure, but he asked if you'd come out. Festus said he can take you and show you where it is."

"Ah, sure, Sam."

Just then, Festus entered. "Ready, Miss Julie?"

Sam pulled Festus aside. "Now, Festus, don't ask me why right now but when you get there and you see Doc, you come right back here to town."

Scrunching his face, "But, Sam…"

"No, now, Festus, I said don't ask questions right now. Just take Miss Julie and come back. It's ok."

Festus did as Sam said. When they arrived, Doc was just arriving. There was a small stone bridge next to Spring Creek. The weather was beautiful. The creek water babbled over the rocks. Wildflowers were in full bloom. Alongside a tree was a soft blanket and a basket of food. Kitty had Sam put it there in advance with a note explaining they were to enjoy the afternoon on her. Doc knew they were set up and by who before even reading the note. So did Julie. Both laughed.

"That little rascal." Julie blurted out. "I should have known." Doc just smiled.

"Well, let's enjoy."

"Yes, Doc. Let's." At the bottom of the note it said, 'P.S. Champagne is chilling in the creek.' Julie laughed. "That stinker."

Doc and Julie enjoyed the beautiful afternoon.

"Doc." Julie said as they were riding back. "About Kitty and Matt. You've known them a long time."

"Yes, Julie, I have, probably better than anyone, as a couple that is."

"Well, that's what I mean. It's real, isn't it? I mean, I know Kitty and I know how she feels. But Matt?"

"Well, Julie, Matt is complicated."

"How so?" She asked.

"Oh, Matt loves Kitty, no doubt. But Matt feels he has an obligation to the law & the badge he wears. Also to the citizens he protects and he feels that don't leave him the room or right to a wife, family etc. He fears leaving anyone behind. See, he knows at any moment he could be shot down. And it would be devastating."

Shaking her head, "But doesn't he realize even now how devastated Kitty would be?"

Squeezing her hand, "Julie, I know. But that big lug is pig headed."

"Oh, so you're telling me the fight I heard, it's not new, huh?" Smiling at him.

"Nah. I know it chapter and verse." Doc answered.

"Oh my. Doc, anything we can do to help?"

"Ha! Wish I could. I love those two like they were my own."

After returning to Dodge, things were quiet. Matt had returned. He went to talk to Doc.

"Hey, you're back?"

"Yeah, just got in."

"Matt, you gonna talk to Kitty?"

"Doc, it's more like is she gonna talk to me. I'm hoping she's had time to cool off. I don't even know if she's back yet."

Shaking his head, "Nah, she'll be in on the morning train. She sent me a note. Matt, you two need to talk this thing out."

"Doc, you know this is my job. What can I do?"

"Matt, I know but..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

The two walked over to the Long Branch. Sam and Julie were sitting alone. "Welcome back, Marshal." Sam said.

"Hi, Matt." Julie followed. "Matt, you look tired." Julie said.

"Yeah, three days in a saddle. I'm tired alright."

"Matt, what you need is some TLC." Suddenly, she smiled.

"Well, sorry to cut this short, folks, but I need sleep." Popping his hat on his head, Matt stood. "Good night."

"Night, Matt."

"Doc, I just got me a great idea."

"You did?" He replied.

"I sure did. Turnabout is fair play. Sam, my man, we're gonna enlist your help."

"Yes ma'am, Miss Julie."

The next morning, Julie and Doc put their plan in action.

Julie met Kitty at the train. "Julie, I'm so glad you decided to stay. It'll give us time to catch up."

"Sure, darlin', but first I'm glad you got here when you did."

Furrowing her brow, "What? Why?"

"It's Doc. He needs your help. He got a call to go out to help a young couple. There's a young lady having a baby. They were on a picnic."

"Who? I don't know anyone who's expecting."

"Oh, Kitty, I don't know these folks around here. But he's having trouble and said he needs your help. Ma and Bess weren't available."

"Oh, sure ok." Look, I told Sam and he hooked up your buggy."

Nodding, "Good."

"All I know, Kitty, is it's out on the road by the creek."

"I'll find it, Julie." Kitty dropped off her bags and took the buggy and headed towards Spring Creek. Doc had told Matt he needed him to meet him out by Spring Creek. He said he wanted him to go fishing with him. Matt agreed, and figured it was a good day of rest and he and Doc could talk.

Matt showed up first, not seeing Doc. He decided to sit along the water's edge. After a few minutes, Kitty pulled up. "Doc? Doc, are you here? Doc, it's Kitty." She stopped, stepping down and turned, suddenly seeing Matt. "MATT? Matt, what are you doing here?"

"Me? What are you doing here? I thought you were in St. Louis."

"I got back this morning. Julie said Doc was here and needed me to help him with a pregnant…" Inhaling and tossing back her head.

"Kitty, Doc invited me to go fishing. Looks like we've been set up."

She was standing square shouldered, with a tight jaw. Matt now had a boyish grin. "What are you grinning at?"

"Kitty, don't you see what Doc's trying to do here?"

"Yeah, sticking his nose where it don't..."

Stepping closer, taking her by both shoulders, "Now wait. Look, since were both here, maybe we can sit and talk."

"Marshal Dillon, I have nothing to say to you except goodbye. I have a job to do."

"Okay, okay. I get it. You're mad at me. I get it. I deserve that. But, Kit, please. I hate this." He was now trying to pull her closer.

Just as she got closer, she sniffed. "Matt?" She said, sniffing again.

"What?"

"Why do you smell like perfume? Expensive perfume."

Rolling his eyes. "Oh, that?"

"Yeah, that!" She repeated. "Care to explain, Marshal?"

"Now wait a minute, Kitty. It's yours."

"WHAT? Mine?" She repeated again.

"Yeah, yours. It's the bottle you threw at me before you left. I was wearing this shirt. I had it washed but it still smells like your perfume."

She was now biting her bottom lip, trying to hold back a laugh. Finally she dropped her eyes. "Oh. That's just another reason I have to be mad at you. That bottle came all the way from France." She was trying so hard not to give in.

"Yeah, I know. You know how hard it was for me, a man, to figure out what kind it was and try to get another one?" He reached out, pulling her close again.

Placing both hands on his chest, "Oh, Cowboy? You did that?"

Nodding, "Yeah, I did."

Slowly, she slipped her hands around his waist. "Thank you, Matt." She said, laying her forehead onto his chest. "Cowboy?"

"Huh?"

"I… I…"

"I know, Kit, I hate when we fight like this. I just hate when you..."

"I know, Kit. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Cowboy. I do love you."

"Honey, I love you too."

As he enveloped her into his embrace, he noticed at the corner of the bridge was a basket and blanket with a note attached.

'Spend the afternoon. Talk and do what you two do best. Love, Doc and Julie. P.S. Champagne is chilling in the creek. Oh and turnabout is fair play.'

Matt smiled at the note. "Wel, I guess we shouldn't disappoint the Ol' turkey bird." Spreading out the blanket, "Ma'am, shall we?"

"Matt Dillon, you are incorrigible." Kitty was smirking at him.

He quickly enveloped her in his large frame. "Guilty as charged, Ma'am."

So, this old bridge, a little expensive perfume and good old fashioned romance, times two, works every time!

Fini


End file.
